Mirmus
by Stolliga Luna Lovengood
Summary: Miranda, som kommer från USA, går på Hogwarts. Hon är prefekt, tillsammans med Sirius Black och populär. Ingenting kunde vara bättre! Men så kommer det ju såklart till komplikationer på vägen mot perfekt lycka, som till exempel en viss vän till Sirius ...
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1. Resor, prefekter och kärleksobjekt.**

**_"_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
And that makes me believe  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone**_" _**- _Michelle Branch, Everywhere_

"Miranda, UPP med dig nu!"  
"Bara fem minuter till", muttrade den sextonåriga Miranda Dawlin. Hon gäspade så det knakade i käklederna, stoppade in händerna under kudden och slöt ögonen igen. Hon hörde steg i trappan, och visste att hon snart skulle bli brutalt uppkörd av hushållerskan, men orkade inte bry sig. Hon var för trött.  
Och mycket riktigt …  
"Miranda, upp och hoppa nu! Eller vill du kanske komma försent till tåget, och därmed också till skolan?" När hushållerskan, Mrs McCarthy, nämnde Mirandas skola, satte sig flickan genast upp.  
"Jag är vaken, jag är vaken!" sa hon snabbt och snubblade ur sängen, och intrasslad i täcket som hon var, damp hon rakt ned på golvet. Efter en liten stunds kamp kom hon på fötter, och rusade ut i badrummet. Hon kunde nästan höra Mrs McCarthy skaka på huvudet i sovrummet då hon bäddade Mirandas säng.  
Miranda kastade av sig nattlinnet, och steg in i duschen. Hon vred på kranen, och tjöt ofrivilligt till då vattnet först var isande kallt och sedan skållhett. Huttrandes ställde hon in värmen så som hon ville ha den, och sedan tog det henne ungefär fem minuter att duscha klart.  
Hon steg ut ur duschen, svepte en handduk om kroppen och betraktade sig själv lite i spegeln. Det gyllenbruna håret var lite kortare än midjelångt, och rakt för tillfället. I vanliga fall brukade det ha vackra vågor i sig, men lyckligtvis hade hon redan andra året lärt sig en trollformel som höll det rakt ända tills nästa dusch. Med andra ord, en hel dag.  
Hon hade lugg också, och den slutade precis vid de välformade ögonbrynen, lite ovanför de varma blå ögonen. Hon log mot sin spegelbild, och visade därmed sina vita och välformade tänder, och hon kunde inte låta bli att peta lite på smilgropen i höger kind. Miranda var faktiskt väldigt vacker, fast det behövde man ju såklart vara om man ville vara en av de mest populära tjejerna på skolan.  
Och den här skolan hon gick på, hette Hogwarts. Hon tillhörde elevhemmet Ravenclaw, där hon var prefekt för närvarande. Hon hade fått sitt märke föregående år, och idag började höstterminen på hennes sjätte år. Förhoppningsvis skulle det bli hon och Sirius det här året.  
Hon avfyrade ännu ett bländande leende mot sin spegelbild innan hon drog till sig sminkväskan. Hon applicerade ett tunt lager rouge på kindbenen, lite mascara och kajal samt en glittrig ögonskugga som egentligen inte hade någon speciell färg. När hon var klar med det skyndade hon ut i sitt sovrum igen, där Mrs McCarthy var upptagen med att försöka få igen hennes skolkoffert. Tillslut tröttnade den gamla kvinnan, och slet fram sitt trollspö. Hon mumlade något, och genast slogs koffertens lock igen.  
"Mrs McCarthy? Skulle du kunna torka mitt hår lite snabbt, och platta det?" frågade Miranda med ett leende, och hushållerskan nickade.  
"Givetvis", svarade hon, viftade med trollspöet och så var Mirandas hår både torrt och platt. Miranda log ännu en gång, och gick sedan bort till garderoben. Hon öppnade dörrarna, och blev ståendes tyst. Vad tusan skulle hon ha på sig? Efter noga övervägande bestämde hon sig för ett vitt linne, en röd-/vit-/svartrutig skjorta och ett par relativt tajta, mörka jeans med reva på högra knäet. Hon drog handen genom håret, och betraktade sin spegelbild i helfigursspegeln som satt på insidan av ena garderobsdörren. Helt perfekt. Hon satte snabbt på sig ett par svarta strumpor, tog handväskan och lämnade sedan sovrummet. Mrs McCarthy följde efter, och snart stod de i hallen på nedervåningen.  
"Vad vill du ha till frukost?" frågade hushållerskan, och nu var det Mirandas tur att följa efter henne ut i köket. Hon ställde ned väskan på en stol, och satte sig sedan på den bredvid. Hon gäspade trött innan hon svarade.  
"Det blir bra med rostad macka", svarade hon och stödde sedan hakan i ena handen. Mrs McCarthy började genast göra i ordning en rostad macka, och sedan vände hon sig om.  
"Marmelad eller jordnötssmör?" frågade hon.  
"Apelsinmarmelad, tack", sa Miranda och gäspade sedan igen. Några sekunder senare låg det en rostad macka med marmelad på framför henne på köksbordet.  
"Äppel- eller apelsinjuice?" undrade Mrs McCarthy därefter.  
"Bara vatten", svarade Miranda, och tog sedan en tugga av mackan. Hon fick snart även ett glas vatten, och hushållerskan satte sig sedan mittemot henne med en kopp varmt kaffe. Miranda tog en klunk av vattnet, och fortsatte sedan att tyst äta sin macka.  
"Du köpte flampulver igår, va?" undrade hon snart och såg på Mrs McCarthy, som nickade med ett leende.  
"Klart att jag gjorde", svarade hon glatt och tog sedan en klunk kaffe. Miranda log, avslutade frukosten och reste sig sedan upp.  
"Vet du vart pappa är?" frågade hon.  
"Arbetsrummet tror jag", sa Mrs McCarthy. Miranda lämnade köket, och gick in i sin pappas arbetsrum.  
"Pappa?" Hon knackade på dörrkarmen, och såg på sin fars ryggtavla. Han vände sig om i skrivbordsstolen, och ställde sig sedan upp då han såg att det var hon.  
"Dags att åka?" undrade han. Miranda nickade lätt.  
"Japp." Michael, som hennes pappa hette, kom fram till henne.  
"Så … Vi ses alltså nästa år?"  
"Ja … precis som vanligt." Michael suckade.  
"Precis som vanligt. Jag kommer sakna dig, gumman."  
"Jag kommer sakna dig också, pappa", svarade Miranda, tvekade, men kastade sig sedan in i hans famn. Han kramade henne hårt, som om han aldrig ville släppa taget.  
"Du lovar att skriva, eller hur?" frågade han tyst.  
"Så ofta jag kan", viskade hon tillbaka.  
"Och det finns ingen chans att skicka dem utan ugglor?" Miranda fnissade till.  
"Tyvärr inte, pappa." Michael suckade, men släppte sedan Miranda. Han klappade henne ömt på kinden, hon log och så gick de tillsammans ut i vardagsrummet där Mrs McCarthy redan stod redo med Mirandas koffert och handväska. Då hushållerskan fick syn på dem i dörröppningen, tog hon även ned en kruka med glittrande pulver från spiselhällen. Miranda svalde, men gick sedan fram till henne. Värmen från den tända brasan slog emot henne som en vägg, och hon drog handen genom håret innan hon vände sig mot Mrs McCarthy, som sträckte fram krukan mot henne.  
"Redo?"  
"Redo." Miranda tog en handfull glittrande pulver i ena handen, hängde handväskan över ena armen och tog sedan kofferten i den andra handen. Hon log mot hushållerskan och sin pappa, och slängde sedan in pulvret i brasan. Hon steg in, vände sig om och sade sedan klart och tydligt; "Den läckande Kitteln i London!"  
Genast började hela hennes värld snurra.

Någon minut senare vinglade hon ut ur den öppna spisen på den gamla puben. Hon blinkade lite aska ur ögonen, borstade av kläderna lite smått och gick sedan ut på den tätbefolkade gatan. Hon ställde sig vid vägkanten, och vinkade till sig en taxi. Den svängde in, taxichauffören steg ut och hjälpte henne med kofferten in i bakluckan. Hon gled in i baksätet på den svartfärgade taxin.  
"Vart ska du då?" undrade taxichauffören när han satt sig i förarsätet igen.  
"Kings Cross Station, tack", svarade Miranda, och lutade sig sedan tillbaka i sätet. Hon satt bara tyst och såg ut genom fönstret under den korta resan, och steg sedan ur taxin tjugo minuter senare. Hon gav chauffören pengarna han skulle ha, tog sin koffert och gick sedan in på stationen. Hon hämtade en bagagevagn och började gå i riktning mot stenpelaren mellan perrongerna 9 och 10. Snart var hon där, hon såg sig om men ingen betraktade henne. Hon lutade sig en aning framåt, och småsprang genom den massiva spärren. Väl på andra sidan, pustade hon ut.  
Hon skulle nog aldrig vänja sig vid det där, och det här var ändå sjätte gången hon gjorde det. Hon lämnade bagagevagnen, tog kofferten och vände sig om mot Hogwartsexpressen. Ett leende bredde ut sig på hennes läppar då hon såg det svarta och röda, långa tåget som frustade ut ånga likt en tjur, redo till språng. En tågvissla tjöt, och hon kastade en blick på klockan högt ovanför sig. Tio minuter kvar tills klockan skulle vara elva, och tåget därmed skulle avgå. Miranda började röra sig framåt, ursäktade sig om hon någon gång råkade trampa någon på tårna, men tog sig ändå relativt smidigt fram till tåget. Hon fick vänta i en liten kö ett tag, men kunde sedan hoppa på. Genast började hennes sökande efter en kupé. Samtidigt spanade hon efter någon av sina vänner, men kunde inte hitta dem. Fast, nu hade ju båda två en vana av att vara försenade. Miranda kunde inte låta bli att le då hon öppnade dörren till en helt tom kupé.  
Kofferten sköt hon in i hörnet, och sedan satte hon sig ned på sätet närmast fönstret. Nyfiket betraktade hon de jäktade människorna utanför, föräldrar som förmanade sina barn i sista minuten, ungdomar som hälsade på sina vänner, och några smått vilsna småsyskon.  
Miranda kunde lätt få syn på otaliga personer som hon kände lite flyktigt, men hade det svårare att få syn på sina bästa vänner. Ingen syn av Sirius Black heller. Hon suckade, och fortsatte betrakta människorna utanför, och hoppade högt i luften då hon hörde en harkling i dörröppningen.  
Melanie!

Hon vände sig om med ett brett leende, men killen i dörröppningen var sannerligen inte Melanie. Det var Sirius. Hon svalde.  
"Kan jag sitta här?" frågade han och avfyrade ett bländande leende, som enkelt kunde passa i en reklam för tandkräm.  
"Visst, såklart", svarade hon, och försökte ta sig samman. Han fortsatte le, ställde sin koffert bredvid hennes, och satte sig sedan mittemot henne.  
"Du är Miranda Dawlin va?" frågade han plötsligt. Hon log, och nickade. Han visste vem hon var! Fast det förstås, vem på Hogwarts visste inte det?  
"Och du är Sirius Black?" Vem på Hogwarts visste inte _det_?  
"Japp, du ska väl också börja sjätte året?" Hon nickade igen. "Du är i Ravenclaw?" Ännu en nick. "Remus har berättat om dig, du är väl prefekt precis som han?"  
Just som han nämnde det, slog hon sig för pannan.  
"Visst fan, det är jag ju!" utropade hon, och kom på fötter. Överrumplat såg han upp på henne. Hon rodnade lätt.  
"Sorry, måste gå. Men vi hörs sen", sa hon och rusade ut ur kupén. Helvete, första dagen hon såg Sirius så sprang hon i väg på grund av att hon måste på något himla prefektmöte!  
Hon trängde sig förbi människorna i tågets trånga korridor, och trampade nog åtskilliga människor på fötterna, men hon hann inte bry sig. När hon fick dörren till prefektvagnen i sikte, satte tåget igång. Handlöst föll hon framåt, och landade med en duns på golvet. Hon låg blick stilla, och bad till Gud att ingen skulle trampa på henne nu, fast med tanke på att korridoren nästintill var tom, var det inte så värst tänkbart. Hon andades liksom flämtandes, antagligen på grund av sin snabba framkomst i korridoren. Hon hörde ett nervöst harklande ovanför sig, och hon rullade över på rygg. Hon såg upp i Remus Lupins tveksamma bruna ögon.  
"Miranda? Varför ligger du på golvet?"  
"Jag ville beundra mattan. Vad tror du?" svarade hon ironiskt och satte sig upp. Han backade, antagligen förvånad över hennes fientlighet. Hon suckade.  
"Förlåt. Kan du hjälpa mig upp?" Han närmade sig igen och sträckte ned sin hand. Hon tog den, och han drog henne upp på fötter igen. Hon borstade av sig lite snabbt, och log.  
"Också sen?" undrade hon och så började de gå mot prefektvagnen tillsammans. Han nickade till svar. De gick tysta, men sedan öppnade hon munnen då hon såg att han sneglade på henne.  
"Du är kompis med Sirius, eller hur?"

Konstigt nog stelnade han till och såg bort.  
"Mhm. Vadå då?"  
"Bara undrade …" svarade hon lätt och sköt upp dörren till prefektvagnen. Alla andra var redan där, så hon och Remus slank iväg till varsin del av rummet, och sjönk ned i en fåtölj. Hon satte sig bredvid en kille som hette Dave, och som också var prefekt i Ravenclaw, Remus satte sig bredvid Lily Evans.  
"Nå, när vi alla är här kan vi äntligen börja!" förkunnade professor Snigelhorn, och började sedan gå igenom patrullscheman, lite nya regler och sedan pratade han i låg röst med var och en av prefekterna om de nya lösenorden. Men han talade inte med Miranda eller Dave, eftersom deras lösenord till uppehållsrummet var i form av svaret på en gåta, helt olik varje gång. Det kunde visserligen vara samma gåta under en hel dag, men det var den längsta perioden.  
När mötet sedan var slut, sade Snigelhorn åt Lily och en av slytherinprefekterna att patrullera i korridorerna under den närmaste timmen, sedan var det Dave och en hufflepufftjejs tur. De blev alla uppdelade i par, och Miranda hamnade med Remus under det sista passet. Hon log lätt mot honom, reste sig upp och lämnade sedan kupén. Hon hörde hastiga steg bakom sig, men fortsatte gå. Snart gick Remus bredvid henne.  
"Har du möjligen sett Sirius?" frågade han.  
"Sist jag såg honom var när jag rusade ut ur min kupé till prefektmötet, så jag antar att han är där", svarade Miranda med ett leende. Remus log tveksamt tillbaka, och så gick de tysta tillsammans till kupén. Miranda sköt upp dörren, och fann Sirius tillsammans med två andra killar i kupén, vilka hon snart kom på var James Potter och Peter Pettigrew. De satt och spelade knallkort, och Peters ögonbryn var helt borta.  
"Här har ni fest minsann", sa Miranda och damp ned på sätet närmast fönstret, som konstigt nog fortfarande var ledigt.  
"Fest och fest …" svarade Sirius med ett flin. Miranda log och drog handen genom håret.  
"Hur var det där då, Måntand?" frågade James Remus.  
"Helt okej." svarade Remus svävande. James och Sirius utbytte en blick, och Miranda blev mot sin vilja lite smått nyfiken. Varför kollade de på varandra så? Vad hade Remus sagt som framkallade den blicken?  
"Så, Måntand, vad är det nya lösenordet?" frågade Sirius och lutade sig tillbaka. Remus harklade sig.  
"Du vet väl att vi har en ravenclawelev här inne, Tramptass?" svarade han lågt. Sirius ryckte på axlarna, och vände sig mot Miranda.  
"Vet du var Den Tjocka Damen finns?" undrade han. Miranda rodnade lätt, men nickade sedan med ett oskyldigt leende. Sirius skrattade till.  
"Men du skulle väl inte säga det till någon?" frågade han lurigt. Miranda fnös men log sedan.  
"Varför skulle jag?"

Sirius vände sig till Remus igen.  
"Ser du? Du kan säga." Remus såg tveksam ut, och öppnade munnen men stängde den snabbt igen. Det var tydligt att han inte ville tala om det.  
"Men herregud, var inte så mesig! Varför skulle jag tala om det för någon?" utbrast Miranda otåligt. Remus ryckte till, innan han suckade.  
"Nyponros", muttrade han tillslut och korsade armarna framför bröstet. Miranda fnissade till.  
"Se? Det där var väl inte så svårt!" sa hon glatt, och det framkallade av någon anledning skratt från Sirius och James, samt något konstigt läte från Peter som antagligen var menat som ett skratt.  
"Tro mig, Miranda, det där var nog bland det svåraste han gjort i hela sitt liv!" flinade Sirius och knuffade till Remus som blängde på honom.  
"Bara för att jag värnar om Gryffindors hemligheter!" fräste han och reste sig upp. Genast slutade skratten och leendena.  
"Shit, Måntand, förlåt. Jag menade inte att göra dig öh, upprörd", sa Sirius och drog handen genom det svarta håret. Miranda lade huvudet lite på sned. Remus andades tungt, och såg ut som om han ville klippa till var och en inne i kupén, men istället damp han ned på sätet igen. Buttert såg han ut genom fönstret i kupédörren, och tystnaden fyllde kupén.  
"Förlåt", sa Miranda plötsligt och uppriktigt. Genast vändes alla blickar mot henne, och hon rodnade. Remus såg misstänksamt på henne, innan han suckade och ryckte på axlarna.  
"Det är okej", svarade han och pressade faktiskt fram ett leende. Miranda log glatt tillbaka, och sedan flöt konversationen på inne i kupén.

"Miranda, är inte du från USA?" frågade Sirius sedan efter ett tag. Miranda log.  
"Japp."  
"Varför går du då på Hogwarts? Finns det inga trollkarlsskolor i USA?" undrade James. Miranda rodnade, och såg ut genom fönstret ett slag, innan hon åter såg på de fyra andra killarna.  
"Jag blev utsparkad redan min andra vecka, och det finns ingen annan skola i USA … Jag kunde visserligen ha tagit en i Sydamerika, men min hushållerska hade gått på Hogwarts och hon berättade om det. Så det var därför jag var några veckor försenad inne på första terminen …" sa hon och log oskyldigt. Hon såg förvånat på killarna, då de stirrade på henne med tappade hakor. "Vad är det med er?"  
"Varför blev du utkickad?" Det var Sirius som samlat sig först. Miranda kliade sig generat i nacken.  
"J- jag vill helst inte berätta det", svarade hon lågt och såg ut genom fönstret. Tårar började fylla hennes ögon, och hon blinkade ihärdigt för att få bort dem. Hon kunde inte börja lipa nu över vad det där svinet hade gjort mot henne. Hon svalde den stora gråtklumpen i halsen, och ansträngde sig sedan för att se glad ut.

Några timmar senare var det dags för hennes och Remus patrull, så de lämnade kupén tillsammans. Miranda skyndade sig att byta om till sin skolklädnad, innan hon återfann Remus. Tysta gick de genom de tomma korridorerna, båda tittandes åt alla andra håll än på varandra av någon anledning. Hon förstod inte riktigt varför själv, men han ville inte titta på henne, och därför ville hon inte se på honom heller. Hon gäspade snart, och dolde sin mun med ena handens baksida.  
"Trött?" undrade Remus.  
"Lite grann. Jag vill helst bara ha festmiddagen överstökad så jag kan gå och lägga mig", svarade hon och rös till. Han såg förvånat på henne, men sa ingenting. Han log bara svagt och sedan fortsatte de resten av patrulleringen under tystnad. En timme senare började tåget sakta in, och det började bli lite mer liv i korridorerna. Miranda blev tvungen att konfiskera en bitande frisbee, och drog därmed till sig vreden från en liten andraårselev som buttert vandrade iväg med sina kompisar. Hon skakade på huvudet, satte en förtrollning över frisbeen så att den inte skulle bitas mer, och stoppade den sedan innanför klädnaden. När de hade gått fram och tillbaka genom korridoren en gång till, stannade tåget sedan. Genast blev det överfullt ute i korridoren, och Miranda var otroligt glad över att hon inte hade klaustrofobi. Hon skulle väl ha börjat klättra på väggarna då eller nåt.  
Hon log lite för sig själv, öppnade en av de många dörrarna till tåget, och hoppade ut. Hon höll upp dörren för eleverna som milt sagt kastade sig ut, och spanade samtidigt efter sina kompisar, eller Sirius, båda dög precis lika bra. Hon kunde konstigt nog inte få syn på någon av sina vänner, men däremot var Sirius och hans vänner bland dem sista ut genom "hennes" dörr. Sirius avfyrade ett charmigt leende, och hon log tillbaka. När de var ute kollade hon igenom sektionen i tåget där hon stått, men ingen var kvar. Så hon stängde dörren och vände sig om. Sirius stod kvar och väntade på henne.  
Hon sken upp, men hoppades att det inte märktes för tydligt.  
"Så du väntade på mig?" frågade hon smickrat. Sirius nickade stolt innan de båda skrattade till. De började gå, och kom snart ifatt Remus, James och Peter. James såg frånvarande ut, och som om han precis skulle börja dregla.  
"Evans?" undrade Sirius.  
"Evans." svarade Remus med en road suck. Miranda fnissade. Hon visste mycket väl hur pass besatt James var av Lily. Hon kunde inte förstå att Lily fallit för honom än, Miranda visste mycket väl att hon själv skulle ha varit fast för länge sedan. Men det kanske var det som fick James att hänga kvar? Helt enkelt av den enkla anledningen att Lily inte var intresserad av honom?  
Men en vagn anlände och hennes tankar kring Lilys och James kärleksliv, eller snarare brist på det, avbröts abrupt. Remus och Peter blev nästintill tvungna att dra in James, sen klättrade Sirius in och sträckte ut handen för att hjälpa Miranda. Hon tog den, och han drog till så pass hårt att hon flög in i vagnen och de landade på golvet, han på rygg och hon ovanpå honom.  
"Du planerade det där", sa hon anklagande men log.  
"Kanske lite", flinade han. Sedan harklade James sig, och förvirrat såg Miranda upp. Hon log bara obesvärat, kravlade sig lite tillbaka och tog sig upp på sätet bredvid Peter av någon anledning.  
Samtalet mellan vännerna flöt på, men Miranda valde att inte ge sig in i konversationen. Hon satt bara och såg växelvis ut genom fönstret, och sedan på Sirius. Då hon upptäckte att han satt och betraktade henne också, log hon bara oskyldigt och såg sedan ut genom fönstret.  
Han var så otroligt snygg! Och nog verkade han intresserad av henne också, tack gode gud.  
"Vem vet, det kanske kan bli något mellan oss det här året", tänkte hon nöjt och lutade sig tillbaka i sätet.

Någon minut senare var de framme, och alla försökte klämma sig ut samtidigt genom dörren. Eftersom Miranda var den som inte tryckte på så mycket utan bara hade kul, så blev hon den sista ut ur vagnen. Hon rätade på sig, och drog in den kyliga nattluften i sina lungor. Hon öppnade ögonen, som hon hade slutit, och genast överväldigade synen av Hogwartsslottet henne. Ett brett leende blev synligt på henne läppar, och hon kunde inte låta bli att krama Sirius arm i sin förtjusning.  
Sirius såg något förvånad på henne, men log sedan brett. Hon släppte hans arm, log och ryckte på axlarna. Det slog henne då att hon log väldigt mycket. Äh, vad var det att bekymra sig om egentligen? Hon var glad, och hon visste att hon hade ett fint leende så omgivningen blev ju inte precis lidande heller. Så därför fortsatte hon att le när de gick i samlad trupp upp mot det gigantiska slottet.


	2. Kapitel 2, Månsken och Morgonromantik

Kapitel två då, glöm inte att skicka en liten review! *pekar ner i vänstra hörnet* Puss på er 3

* * *

'I don't think that it seems really all that strange  
When I'm skipping down the road singin' her name  
But if you could see her walk across a crowded room  
Then you would understand why i go insane  
The way she glistens in the moonlight  
The way she outshines the star brighter than any sun' – _Crazy In Love, Christian Kane_

Några timmar senare var hela festceremonin överstökad. Miranda hade lyckats hitta en av sina vänner tillslut, nämligen Sarah Deegan, men det fanns inte en skymt av Melanie Linth. Hon och Sarah hade diskuterat under nästan hela middagen vart hon kunde hålla hus, och under efterrätten hade de spanat runt i salen och sedan snackat lite om sommarlovet. Miranda hade fler än en gång betraktat Sirius, lite i smyg, men han verkade inte ha något emot det eftersom när han ertappat henne en gång log brett. Sista gången hon såg på honom var under Dumbledores tal, och då nickade han först mot henne, och sedan ut i entréhallen. Tydligen ville han snacka om något. Hon nickade snabbt tillbaka, och satt sedan som på nålar under resten av rektorns tal. Hon undrade vad Sirius kunde tänkas vilja, och så fort Dumbledore önskade alla god natt, nästan flög hon upp på fötter och hastade ut från den Stora salen.  
"Miranda!" ropade Sarah efter henne.  
"Vi ses i uppehållsrummet!" hojtade Miranda tillbaka, och fortsatte sedan sin krokiga färd ut i entréhallen. Snart kom hon ut där, och fann att Sirius redan väntade på henne. Hon gick fram till honom med ett brett leende. Han log tillbaka, och gav henne faktiskt en snabb kram. Hon trodde att hon skulle svimma. Det kändes som om hennes ben vek sig, och hela världen snurrade, endast på grund av den där korta lilla kramen.  
"Ska vi ta en promenad?" undrade Sirius. Miranda nickade, då hon inte lyckades få fram något ljud. Sirius började gå, hon skyndade ifatt och försökte komma över den här tillfälliga stumheten. De smög ut genom porten på skolområdet, och styrde stegen ner mot Sjön. De gick tysta, men det var inte en sån där tryckande, pinsam tystnad, utan en lugn och rofylld tystnad som om de båda visste att de inte behövde prata. Som om de redan kommit överens om det, slog de sig ned på stranden till Sjön.  
Just som de satte sig ned drog molnen undan, och visade en skinande halvmåne. Dess svaga, ljusa strålar speglade sig i Sjöns becksvarta vatten, och den enda tanke som flög genom Mirandas huvud var: "Gud så romantiskt!"  
Sirius flyttade sig något närmare henne, och Miranda trodde att hon skulle få hjärtklappning. När han lade armen om henne, höll hon ärligt talat på att svimma.  
"Miranda …" mumlade Sirius hest, och hon mötte hans blick. Han böjde sig lite ned, hon rätade lite på sig, och så möttes deras läppar i en kyss. Han smakade både sött och salt på samma gång, en blandning hon tyckte om upptäckte hon. Han lade båda armarna om henne, och hon kände hur hans tunga kittlade hennes läppar. Hon släppte villigt in honom, och det kändes som om hon precis drabbat av en plötslig feber. Hon kunde bara inte fatta att hon satt här och kysstes med Sirius Black. Herregud, vad slampig hon var. Det här var första kvällen tillbaka på Hogwarts! Hon hade inte sett honom på hela sommaren, de hade inte haft något som helst förhållande tidigare, och ändå satt hon här med honom nu och utbytte saliv.  
Äh, än sen om hon var slampig, hon tyckte om det.

Några minuter senare drog de sig undan från varandra, och log bara mot varandra. Han flätade ihop sina fingrar med hennes, och hon lutade pannan mot hans axel. Han kysste hennes hår, och kramade henne hårt.  
"Jag gillar dig, Miranda", mumlade han och hon började le.  
"Jag gillar dig också, Sirius", viskade hon tillbaka. Så satt de ett tag, men sedan började kylan göra sig påmind. Hon rös till, och Sirius släppte henne och kom på fötter. Han sträckte ned handen, och hjälpte henne upp. Hon borstade av sig sanden som fastnat på hennes kläder, och sedan såg hon Sirius i ögonen. Han log mot henne, och då upptäckte hon att han fortfarande höll hennes hand i ett fast grepp. Nåja, det gjorde inte så mycket, tvärtom. Hon tyckte om det. De gick tillbaka upp till slottet, fortfarande tysta.

Väl uppe på avsatsen ovanför Stora trappan, gav han henne en snabb puss på munnen.  
"Vi ses imorgon", sa han och hon nickade med ett leende. De skildes åt, han gick upp mot Gryffindortornet, och hon mot Ravenclawtornet. Hon gick som i ett drömskt tillstånd genom korridorerna, och kände knappt av den isande kylan som låg likt en osynlig dimma runt om henne.

Några minuter senare nådde hon statyn som stod för ingången till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, och ställde sig framför den.  
"Vart hittar man städer utan hus, floder utan vatten, och skogar utan träd?" frågade statyn med lugn röst. Miranda bet sig eftertänksamt i läppen, hon hade aldrig hört den här gåtan förut. Hon upprepade gåtan för sig själv, mumlandes och drog handen genom håret i ett försök att rensa tankarna. Tillslut stod det som en blixt från klar himmel, och hon sken upp.  
"På kartan!" utbrast hon och statyn flyttade på sig. Miranda gick in i uppehållsrummet som för övrigt var nästan folktomt. Det var bara några få elever som satt framför brasan i öppna spisen där de samtalade i lugn och låg ton. Miranda ägnade de bara en snabb blick, innan hon gick upp till sovsalen som hon delade med fyra andra tjejer. När hon kom upp på trappavsatsen såg hon ingen ljus som strömmade ut under dörren, så hon öppnade den tyst. Hon smög in, och stängde sedan dörren försiktigt för att inte väcka någon. Men plötsligt exploderade hela rummet i ljus och tjejerna började tjuta.  
Miranda skrek och satte händerna för ansiktet samtidigt som hon backade in i dörren. Snart vågade hon dock ta undan händerna från ansiktet, och hon upptäckte Melanie, Sarah, Linda och Anne där de stod i sina pyjamasar och nattlinnen och de såg extremt uppspelta ut.  
"Vad är allt ståhej för?" frågade Miranda med svag röst och svalde. Tjejerna fnittrade till och Miranda rynkade pannan. "Är det här något jag borde veta något om?"  
"Tja, inte vet jag, fröken _Sirius-Black-Kyssare_", svarade Melanie lurigt. Miranda började le, och när tjejerna såg det så tjöt de till och började av någon anledning kasta kuddar på henne. Hon kastade tillbaka, men någon minut senare satt de alla fem på Mirandas säng. Det var trångt, men mysigt. Precis som det alltid var på Hogwarts tillsammans med de här tjejerna.  
Miranda kände hur en öm punkt berördes då hon såg hur förväntansfullt alla såg på henne.  
"Hur visste ni?" frågade hon efter ett tag. Linda sken upp.  
"Jag såg er genom fönstret", svarade hon glatt och Miranda rodnade.  
"Hur kunde du se att det var vi?"  
"Månen lös på er."  
"Aha." Miranda log oskyldigt, och tjejerna utbytte en och samma blick emellan sig.  
"Hur var han?" frågade tillslut Melanie spänt. Miranda bet sig i läppen, och fick något drömmande uttryck i de blå ögonen.  
"Helt underbar", suckade hon snart, och tjejerna fnittrade till. Konstigt nog hade inte någon av dem kyssts eller varit tillsammans med Sirius Black, och det trots att han dejtat i princip varenda attraktiv tjej på Hogwarts som var nära hans ålder, och alla tjejerna i Ravenclaw var åtminstone väldigt söta. Sen var det väl bara Miranda och Melanie som stack ut riktigt ordentligt.  
Men nu var det Miranda som äntligen lyckats fånga Sirius Black, i alla fall nästan. Men hon kände sig ändå rätt så självsäker, han hade ju faktiskt sagt att han gillade henne. Det betydde väl något? Ja, det var hon övertygad om att det måste göra. Hennes tankar avbröts av en plötslig gäspning, och hon log urskuldande.  
"Jag är rätt trött, så jag ska nog gå och lägga mig nu", sa hon och sträckte på sig, och tjejerna nickade förstående varpå de gick tillbaka till var och ens respektive säng. Miranda kom på fötter även hon och gick in i badrummet, där hon borstade tänderna och andra dylika toalettbestyr. När hon var klar där inne, så släckte hon lyset i taket innan hon öppnade dörren, utifall att de andra höll på att somna och inte ville bli störda. Hon smög ut och öppnade locket på kofferten så försiktigt hon kunde och tog ut nattlinnet av mjukt bommull. I mörkret kunde man inte urskilja den varma, gula färgen på tyget, men det spelade ju ingen roll. Hon skulle ju bara sova i det.  
Hon tog borsten från nattygsbordet, hur den nu kommit dit, och borstade snabbt igenom det långa håret efter att ha krupit ned under täcket. När hon var klar med det drog hon upp täcket till hakan, vände sig om och lade sig på vänstra sidan. Hon gäspade, slöt ögonen och sov snart.

Hon vaknade nästa morgon av att solen sken in genom fönstret mittemot henne säng, och mellan Lindas och Annes sängar. Hon grymtade något ohörbart och begravde ansiktet i den annars så fluffiga dunkudden, som nu hade ett avtryck av baksidan av hennes huvud. Hon gäspade, och blev därför tvungen att lyfta på huvudet av den enkla anledningen att hon inte fick någon luft när hon låg med ansikte pressat ned i kudden.  
Smått irriterat rullade hon över på rygg igen, och försökte vakna till genom att blinka ihärdigt och gnugga sig i ögonen. Då hon förstod att det aldrig skulle gå att vakna på det sättet, satte hon sig upp med täcket tätt omsvept sin kropp för att behålla värmen. Anledningen till den klara kylan i rummet var ett öppet fönster, som någon av husalferna antagligen öppnat när de städat. Miranda drog in den friska morgonluften i djupa andetag, och när hon gjorde det lite för djupt orsakade det en smärre hostattack. När hostan gick över, gäspade hon istället igen.  
Hon drog till sig armbandsuret som låg på nattygsbordet, och såg att klockan bara var sju. Typiskt.  
Hon stönade tyst, och drog handen genom håret. Nåja, hon kände sig själv tillräckligt väl för att veta att hon aldrig skulle kunna somna om ifall hon hade öppnat ögonen, så hon kunde lika gärna göra sig i ordning.  
Hon knuffade bort täcket, svängde benen över sängkanten och satte ned sina bara fötter på mattan som täckte hela sovsalens golv. Trots att mattan var djup och väldigt behaglig, så rös hon till. Hon svepte armarna om sig, och gned sig hårt för att bli varm. Miranda gäspade ännu en gång, och öppnade sedan badrumsdörren. Hon låste efter sig, kollade sig snabbt i spegeln och lät sedan nattlinnet falla till golvet tillsammans med underkläderna. Efter det steg hon in i duschen, vred på varmt vatten och slöt njutningsfullt ögonen då vattnet började strila ned över hennes bara kropp, värmde upp henne från utsidan och in.  
Det tog henne ungefär tio minuter att duscha, men fem minuter stod hon bara där och njöt. Men tillslut vred hon av kranen, steg ur duschen och svepte en handduk om sig. Efter det tog hon ännu en handduk, vände sig om mot spegeln och torkade den lite snabbt, innan hon började torka sig på kroppen. Snart var hon i alla fall torr, och då gjorde hon turban med håret i, mitt uppe på huvudet. När det var gjort, så började hon leta efter sminkväskan i det lilla skåpet med hennes saker i. Hon hittade den efter ett tag, stängde skåpsdörren och började sminka sig. Mascara, ögonskugga, eyeliner, lite puder och sen rouge. Nöjt betraktade hon sig själv, och smög sedan ut i sovsalen för att hämta trollspöet. Det låg på nattygsbordet, och när hon tagit det rafsade hon även fram dagens kläder ur kofferten. För dagen blev det ett par gråa tajts och sen en lila tunika. Hon stängde dörren efter sig in i badrummet igen, och började klä på sig.  
Efter det torkade hon håret med hjälp av trollspöet, och sedan gjorde hon det platt eftersom det blivit vågigt av duschen.

Sedan hängde hon handdukarna på tork, och tog upp nattlinnet samt underkläderna från golvet och gick ut i sovsalen igen. Ingen av de andra tjejerna hade vaknat än, och hon beslöt sig för att inte väcka dem. Det var ju trots allt helg, och hon ville inte att de skulle vara sura på henne när de vaknade. Så Miranda log bara, tog sina skor i handen och smög ut ur sovsalen. Väl ute på trappavsatsen, tog hon på sig skorna, drog en hand genom håret och gick sedan ned i själva uppehållsrummet. Det satt endast en sjundeårselev, hon trodde att han hette George någonting, framför brasan. Han sov, och hade en bok över sina knän. Miranda log, tog på sig sina skor, och gick sedan ut ur uppehållsrummet. Statyn slöt sig bakom henne, och när hon kände kylan ute i korridoren, huttrade hon till och ångrade att hon inte tagit sin mantel. Nåja, om hon skyndade sig ned till köket skulle hon bli varm.

Hon stötte endast på gryffindors spöke, Sir Nicholas, på väg ner, men annars var det helt öde i korridorerna. Det enda som hördes förutom susandet av vinden från ett öppet fönster, var hennes klapprande steg som ekade mellan väggar och tak. Hela tiden hade hon armarna korsade framför bröstet i ett närmast patetiskt försök att hålla värmen. Men snart såg hon målningen av fruktskålen, och när hon kom fram till den kittlade hon päronet som fnissade, och blev till ett dörrhandtag som hon tryckte ned. Tavlan svängde upp, och hon klättrade in. Genast blev hon omringad av en skock husalfer som bockade och neg.  
"Vad önskas, miss?" pep de alla i kör.  
"En kopp varm choklad med vispgrädde, och sen äggröra med bacon tack, samt gårdagens Daily Prophet." svarade Miranda med ett leende, och alla alferna förutom en kilade iväg. Den som stannade kvar, neg och såg på henne.  
"Följ med här, miss", pep hon, eftersom Miranda antog att det var en alf av honkön, med tanke på att den nigit. Alfen visade i alla fall vägen, och Miranda följde efter till ett hörn av det gigantiska köket, men stannade förvånat till då hon fick syn på någon annan som redan satt vid bordet. En stol var ledig mittemot den här personen, och det var dit alfen ledde henne.

Nyfiket betraktade Miranda personens bakhuvud, men gick sedan runt och satte sig mittemot denne. Förvånat upptäckte hon vem det var.  
"Remus?" Gryffindorpojken såg upp, och verkade lika förvånad som henne över att ha sällskap.  
"Miranda!" utbrast han. "Är du också morgonpigg?"  
"Tyvärr …" svarade Miranda med ett ironiskt skratt, och Remus log lätt. Alfen hade lämnat Mirandas sida, utan att Miranda märkt det, men nu kom hon tillbaka med den varma chokladen.  
"Tack så hemskt mycket", log Miranda, alfen neg och pep någon som hon inte uppfattade, och kilade sedan iväg. Miranda satte händerna om den varma koppen och betraktade vad Remus satt med.  
Döm hennes förvåning när hon såg att han satt med en exakt likadan kopp med choklad, en tallrik med äggröra och bacon och gårdagens Daily Prophet.  
"Det var konstigt", sa hon och såg på Remus. Han rynkade pannan.  
"Vad är konstigt?" frågade han förbryllat.  
"Att du har precis samma saker som jag. Eller asså, som jag beställt", svarade Miranda och log. Remus såg förvirrat ned på sin frukost, och sedan på henne igen.  
"Öh … jaha …" svarade han, och verkade inte veta vad han skulle göra med denna nya "dyrbara" informationen. Miranda valde att bara sitta tyst, bäst att inte förvirra honom ytterligare.

Som en räddare i nöden två alfer upp med hennes saker, plus en liten mintpastill.  
"Smaklig måltid", pep de, och kilade sedan iväg för att hjälpa till med förberedelsen av frukosten som skulle äga rum i Stora salen om en timme.  
Miranda beslöt sig för att hon inte orkade vänta, tack vare sin kurrande mage, och högg genast in på sin frukost. Tidningen fick nöja sig med att ligga ihop vikt bredvid hennes tallrik så länge, just nu var det maten som kallade och inte vad som hänt i världen på sistone. Hon kände att Remus betraktade henne, och hon såg upp.  
"Vad är det?" undrade hon med ett leende efter att ha svalt den senaste tuggan med mat.  
"Öhm … jag bara … Äsch, glöm det", svarade han bara generat och såg ner i sin mat. Miranda höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
"Vadå?"  
"Jag ville bara be om ursäkt för hur jag betedde mig igår, på tåget menar jag", svarade Remus och Miranda ryckte på axlarna.  
"Det är lugnt, jag förstår. Det var bra av dig att vilja bevara ditt elevhems hemligheter, och jag är ledsen för att jag pressade dig", svarade hon glatt och Remus såg förvånad ut. Tydligen hade han inte förväntat sig att få en ursäkt av henne, när det var han som (enligt honom) gjort bort sig.  
"Eh, det är lugnt", svarade han, spakt. Miranda log inombords. Han var egentligen rätt gullig, om hon inte tyckt om Sirius så förbannat mycket hade han nog haft rätt så mycket potential, i alla fall för en vecka eller två.  
"Så, träffade du Sirius något igår?" frågade hon nyfiket. Remus såg förvirrad ut igen, stackars sate.  
"Öh, ja", svarade han efter ett tag.  
"Sa han något om mig?" undrade hon ivrigt och lade ned gaffeln. Nu såg Remus mest besvärad ut, han kliade sig i nacken och såg ned i sin tallrik som fortfarande var full med härlig äggröra.  
"Inte direkt … när han kom in i sovsalen gick han direkt och la sig", svarade Remus tveksamt.  
"Aha …" Miranda tog besviket upp gaffeln igen, och fortsatte äta som om ingenting hänt. Snart var hennes tallrik länsad, och då vecklade hon ut tidningen. Hon sköt ifrån sig tallriken, och drog istället till sig koppen med choklad.

Hon ögnade igenom förstasidan samtidigt som hon tog en sked grädde och stoppade i munnen, men bläddrade sedan vidare till sidan ett. Det var tyst emellan henne och Remus de närmaste tio minuterna, det enda som hördes förutom slamrandet i köket som alferna åstadkom, var prasslandet från deras tidningar. Då och då kastade Miranda en blick på Remus över tidningskanten, och hon var säker på att han då och då gjorde det samma. Tillslut hade hon i alla fall läst klart tidningen och druckit ur sin choklad, så hon reste sig från stolen. Remus såg upp.  
"Jag ska gå nu, men vi hörs", sa hon med ett leende. Han nickade, och log tillbaka.  
"Visst." Miranda log igen, och gick sedan tvärs över rummet till utgången, men väl där hejdade hon sig och vände sig om.  
"Om du träffar Sirius innan mig, hälsa", sa hon, han nickade, och hon gick ut i korridoren igen. Tavlan stängdes tyst bakom henne, och hon började gå. Kylan kändes inte längre, och dessutom sken solen in i entréhallen när hon kom upp dit, starkare än i morse, så hon antog att dagen hade börjat gry på allvar. Dessutom hade portarna till Stora salen precis öppnats, så klockan måste väl vara halv nio ungefär.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att kika in i Stora salen, men den var tom. Hon skakade lite på huvudet, men började sedan gå upp mot uppehållsrummet igen. Nu mötte hon i alla fall några elever på vägen upp, alla sömndruckna och ensamma, men fortfarande elever. Hon hälsade glatt på alla av dem, vissa blängde bara på henne, men vissa hummade bara och grimaserade i ett försök att le. Snart var Miranda i alla fall framme i korridoren utanför uppehållsrummet, men hon stannade förvånat till då hon såg en gestalt sitta ned några meter bort från henne. Men när denne såg henne, så befann den sig genast på fötter. Hennes hjärta tog ett skutt när hon såg att det var Sirius.  
"Sirius!" utbrast hon förvånat. Han log och drog handen genom håret, varpå han kom fram till henne.  
"Och jag som trodde jag gått upp tillräckligt tidigt för att ta med dig ned till frukosten", sa han med ett charmigt leende, och kysste henne försiktigt. Först blev hon så pass förvånad, att hon inte besvarade kyssen, men när han började dra sig undan lade hon handen om hans nacke och drog tillbaka honom. Hon kände hans leende mot sina läppar, men han verkade inte precis klaga, tvärtom.

De stod där och kysste varandra i några minuter, men sedan drog Miranda sig bort med ett leende.  
"Tja, sämre start på morgonen kan man ju tänka sig", sa Sirius med ett flin. Miranda fnissade till.  
"Samma här", svarade hon och pussade honom lite snabbt på läpparna, men drog sig sedan undan innan det utvecklades mer.  
"Jag antar att det var jag som fick hälsa först", sa hon lågt för sig själv, men tydligen hörde Sirius det för han rynkade pannan.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Jag träffade Remus nere i köket, och jag sa åt honom att hälsa till dig om han träffade dig först", sa Miranda lättsamt och Sirius nickade förstående.  
"Aha, på så sätt. Så jag tar det som att du redan ätit frukost?"  
"Ja, tyvärr. Men jag kan ändå följa med dig ned, har ändå inget att göra här uppe egentligen", svarade Miranda glatt, och Sirius log.  
"Vad bra." Han tog henne under armen och så började de gå. När de var ungefär halvvägs, han hade för övrigt tagit hennes hand istället för arm, hade de hunnit prata om en hel del redan, och det var då det slog Miranda. Han betedde sig som om de var tillsammans. Han hade gått upp tidigt bara för att få gå med henne ned till frukosten, han hade kysst henne och inte velat sluta, han höll hennes hand med riktigt ihop flätade fingrar, och de pratade precis som några som var tillsammans. Hennes hjärta slog snabbare, och hon började le. Sirius såg detta, och log han också.  
"En penny för dina tankar?" Miranda ryckte till, och rodnade.  
"Äsch, det är bara fånigt." De stannade.  
"Men säg ändå. Jag kommer inte skratta", lovade han.  
"Nej, men du kanske dissar mig och springer i väg i blind panik", svarade Miranda spydigt och han flinade.  
"Inte en chans."  
"Joho."  
"Nähä.  
"Joho."  
"Nähä. Säg nu!"  
"Okej! Jag tycker bara det verkar som om vi är tillsammans, och nu undrar jag bara om du ser oss på det sättet också!"  
"Såklart jag gör!" Pafft såg Miranda på honom.  
"Verkligen?" Sirius nickade med ett brett leende.  
"Självklart. Du var det enda jag kunde tänka på under hela sommarlovet", sa han med ett rätt så blygt leende.  
"Nähä! Tänkte du på mig under hela sommarlovet?"  
"Japp."  
"Så du låtsades bara igår på tåget när du inte kom på mitt namn och elevhem?" Sirius log oskyldigt.  
"Typ", svarade han med samma oskyldiga leende på läpparna. Miranda sken upp, och kastade sig om hans hals och kysste honom. Hon kände hur han blev förvånad, men han besvarade ändå glatt. Men efter ett tag var det Sirius mage som tvingades avbryta dem, eftersom den kurrade så hemskt. Miranda fnittrade till, och klappade honom lekfullt på magen.  
"Kom så går vi och fyller den nu", sa hon glatt och Sirius skrattade, tog hennes hand igen, och började gå. Under glatt småprat kom de in i Stora salen några minuter senare, och för en gångs skull gick Miranda inte till Ravenclawbordet, utan till Gryffindorbordet, tillsammans med Sirius. Hon kände vissa elevers blickar, men hon brydde sig inte. Det var hon på tok för lycklig för att göra. Hon satte sig mittemot Sirius, och stödde sedan hakan i ena handen medan han plockade på sig det han skulle ha till frukost. När hon såg hur pass mycket det faktiskt var, höjde hon ena ögonbrynet.  
"Är du hungrig på något sätt eller? För du vet att det är två måltider till idag", sa hon med ett retsamt leende. Sirius skrattade till.  
"Jag vet. Men jag småäter inte mellan målen, så därför måste man ju äta så man står sig i fyra timmar", svarade han glatt och högg in på en rostad macka. Miranda fnittrade till.  
"Du är allt bra konstig, Sirius Black", suckade hon lyckligt. Kunde den här dagen ha börjat bättre? Hon trodde inte det.


End file.
